1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping bags or envelopes that have special features enabling reuse for return shipping.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shippers of merchandise often have a policy for return shipping of defective or unsatisfactory merchandise. Often the original shipping carton or envelope is reused for return shipping. However, the customer must create and/or paste a return shipping label over the original shipping label, and may need to cover marks on the carton or envelope made by the courier or postal service indicating the courier being used or cancellation of postage.
Prior shipping containers and envelopes were found that provide features for re-use for return shipping. However, none of them provide the simplicity, practicality, and advantages of the present invention. Only Patterson uses an inside out design concept, but uses it differently as described below. A list of other examples follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,372 Patterson 1989. This shows a box that is reversible by turning it inside out. However, it must be disassembled and reassembled to do so. This requires that all the adhesive strips are releasable (non-permanent), making the box sealing less secure. Also, this design results in active adhesive on the outside of the box in the return configuration. The user must cover this active external adhesive with tape to prevent it from sticking to other envelopes in transit.
U.S. Pat. No. 41,804 Woolworth 1864 U.S. Pat. No. 321,297 Hopmann 1885 U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,417 Cunkle 1916 U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,311 Voytko 1977 U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,929 Sherman 1985 U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,102 Dlugopolski 1985 U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,980 Blackman 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,787 Turner 1998 U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,549 Baumgartner 1999